Sick
by LovableAngelWithHorns
Summary: Clark is forced to drink Kyroptinate here is a short drabble about it clarkxchloe lanaxjason wrote long ago, don't own anything RXR


Clark looked around the room. Where had that guy gone. He looked at the door and then he heard, your not living this place alive.

What are you going to do about it. Well i though this would slow you down he said holding up green kryptonite.

Clark suddenly felt sick he feel down and couldn't get up he needed help know. Hey Clark he said how would you like to see how it taste he said. He melted it down then forced him to drink it.

He screamed out in pain then fainted. When he woke up he was in the hospital. Chloe was holding his hand and had her eyes closed like she was praying. Chloe he said softly she looked up tears in her eyes. Are you ok he said touching her face.

Yea i was just scared that you wouldn't make though the night .

When the doctor walked in his parents had showed up and were holding his hand and just talking to him. When the doctor told them Clark would be in the hospital for a while. He said you have some visitors to but can i talk to your parents out side.

Lana walked in and hugged him hard , he said Lana that hurts

sorry i just got so scared when i heard you were hurt, Jason waiting out side. Why doesn't he come in i wouldn't bite i can hardly move.

Ok Clark Jason get in here

ok he said walking in how is it going Clark?

My body hurts all over i can't move no everything fine.

Chloe walked in and sat on the chair that was right beside his bed hi he whispered Chloe kissed him on the forehead.

Hey your parents are outside the doctor said you have to get your stomach pumped because of something in your stomach they said it what cause you to faint

it was meteor rock he said i am so tried

that's ok get a good night sleep the surgery is tomorrow afternoon

will you be here

yes i am taking a sick day ok so see you tomorrow she said kissing him softly on the lips,

bye Clark Jason said and then Lana said it bye he said and rolled over and said goodnight. When he woke up the next morning Chloe was there talking to the doctor. The doctor said that you are going to be put on antiseptics to ease the pain but it might cause you to feel numb and you won't be able to move.

Ok the next hours passed by quickly Chloe was there as they prep him for surgery. When it was time for his surgery Chloe said she had pulled some strings and would be waiting in recovery since his parents couldn't get in they said they would be in your room.

When the surgery was over he felt like he had lost 100 pounds and didn't have anymore skin. He saw that Chloe had keep her promise and was in the recovery room waiting for him the nurse gave him something for the pain but he didn't even feel anything know.

Chloe told him about the torch and what was going on at school and what test and homework grades he missed. When he was finally able to go back to his room. All of his friends and family was their can i talk to Pete and my parents alone please

can you tell me Clark this is as good a time as any. Chloe i came her on the day of the meter shower i have super powers i came from a place called krypton. If get to close to green meter rock i get sick, if i get close to red meter rock i turn bad and can't control myself that about it.

Ok

you mean your not mad i didn't tell you i already knew

what Alisa showed me when she said she lost control of the car she teleport us in to a bush and i saw it all.

Is that why you took down the wall of weird

yea because you were going to be on it

don't worry put the wall back as long as you don't write anything with it or tell anyone i will be fine.

OK Clark is that why you were always running off like at the prom

yea because i was helping people stuck in the tornadoes.

Ok Clark will you be my boyfriend ok mom, dad , Pete will you leave yea.

Chloe do you mean it

yes she said kissing him on the lips Clark responded to that kiss like never before.

Clark I love you ok he kissed her again it tasted sweet and soft

why dose he have this effect on me Chloe wondered he made her feel safe and loved. When Clark came home he and Chloe kissed and made out for an hour he loved it. Chloe said she wanted to show him some thing .She walked in to the loft and said i did something for you. WELCOME BACK CLARK THE SIGN READ.


End file.
